ARKHAM KNIGHT
by GhostCrystal
Summary: Naruto has become the unwitting pawn in a high-stakes game to stop the Red Clouds once and for all, there's just one problem he wants nothing to do with his former home knowing that he will be nothing more than a slave to them. The only way to clear his name is to take up the mantle of the former villain and hunt the red clouds himself, as the Arkham Knight.
1. Prologue

Name: ARKHAM KNIGHT

Author: GhostCrystal

Rated: T for now.

Summary Trailer: this is a new idea of presenting the summary like it was a trailer.

Rated

T to M

The Council of Konoha sat in judgment of a young blonde haired boy no older than 14, the Hokage a blonde haired woman who radiated power stared at him with a rather unusual look and then spoke the Sealing his fate and setting him up on an unusual path, "Naruto Uzumaki for your crimes you are to be banished for no more than two years and then returned to this village to serve out the remainder of your sentence as a slave to the Namikaze Clan... May God have mercy on your soul."

WB

GAMES

DC

COMICS

A redheaded woman wearing ANBU armor and equipment walked up to a small group of seal experts who are trying to gain entry to a small area only for one of them to be thrown nearly 20 feet away with tremendous force, on the ground was the rather large and highly complicated master seal with an unusual symbol in the middle.

The woman is then seen in front of the Hokage showing her a picture of the symbol only for another ninja with one eye covered and a mask to recognize the symbol as the woman's voice is then heard speaking over the scene, "Most of the villages don't believe he even exists, but the ones like us who have encountered him know him as only the Arkham Knight!"

the next scene shows a strange man who looked a bit like a Venus fly trap and had one half of his face white in the other black then spoke, "Our targets had a meeting, every last one of them that remains was there."

The scene then shows each one of the remaining Jinchuriki standing in a darkened room looking at a rather unusual person in rather impressive armor with glowing blue eyes at the front of his battle helmet, "The one in the armor said he had a plan and that together they could rid the world of all of us and that they could then live their lives in peace."

One man with a rather unusual mask with a single eye hole then spoke with a seriousness they had only heard a few times, "Over my dead body!"

"I believe that was the idea my Lord and they meant all of us."

An older looking man with long white hair and red marks on his face walked up to the Hokage and spoke to her only, "Dark days are here Tsunade the Prophecy that the Elder Toad told me about is coming true, everything that we did in good intentions has backfired and the fires have started to burn."

The next scene shows a monastery in flames and ruins as two men wearing black long coats with Red Clouds on them walk away, the voiceover then continues, "A new war is coming and there is nothing we can do to stop it if we do not fix what we have done, then everything we care about will be ashes and the fires will consume us all."

A 20-year-old looking Naruto then picks up the Knights helmet and puts it on his head as he then turns to the rest of the Jinchuriki as the young dark skinned woman with green hair then speaks, "So they'll make the rest of the villages basically turn us over, we are nothing more than patsies or just the Elemental Nations Suicide Squad."

Naruto now known as the Arkham Knight then spoke for them all to hear, "We will not die without fighting for our own future, and I refuse to watch anymore of my brethren be used for some suicidal plot for peace that will just fail in the end and bring about the true apocalypse if I can prevent it."

The leader of the Red Clouds then appears in a projection in every single village, "People of the Hidden Villages I have messages for you all, for the cowards who call themselves ninjas who hide behind their walls... You will not be spared."

The scene then changed to show the Knight standing directly in front of one of the projections, "And to the Jinchuriki and this Arkham Knight, we have already win!"

The next scene shows the Knight slamming a enemy ninjas head into the ground with tremendous force as the voice over continues, "Your false notion of peace will be shattered upon your death and your sacrifice will have meaning."

The next scene shows the combined forces of the five great Ninja Villages as well as the Samurai of the Land of Iron and the Arkham Knights personal guard standing ready to fight the final battle, the voiceover then continues, "And when the dawn comes."

The next image shows a woman with blue hair and what looks like an origami flower in it scaring at you with what looks like contentment with a Red Cloud flag in the background.

The next scene then shows an unusual vehicle which then transformed into a kind of mobile tank, the scene and then shifts to a man holding a three bladed weapon with slicked back gray hair, "And the Elemental Nations lie in ruins."

The next scene then shows a redheaded woman with green eyes looking with astonishment at the Knight as well is a bit of remorse, the next person shown is mostly in shadows with only his two red eyes with black talons moving about visible, "And we turn our gaze to the world beyond."

The scene then shows a man looking out upon a village with rain falling as far as the eye could see which then goes to close-up of his face shrouded in darkness only for a flash of lightning to reveal the spiral mask, "The legend of the Arkham Knight will be worth nothing at all."

A fire is then seen burning on screen in the image of a whirlpool with the Knights insignia in the middle them two words appear below.

ARKHAM KNIGHT

Be The Knight.

be warned there are potential spoilers for the Batman Arkham Knight videogame ahead you have been warned.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

Prologue.

They say this is how it happened, that this is how I became the Arkham Knight.

They say it happened on that long hallowed Eve that the Batman died on, the truth is it began the day I was born... The day my life was never truly my own.

That day one of the most powerful creatures in my world attacked my village at the time no one knew just who had been responsible for forcing it to attack us but that didn't stop the Fourth Hokage from the sealing her inside my body to save this ungrateful village, he could have used his daughter but he chose me instead.

That single choice would have tremendous consequences for my life from that day forward, I could count on both of my hands the number of people who truly my friends and allies because of what that man did to me.

Every day I tried to prove them wrong about me even if there were a few pranks along the way, but in the end all that work was for nothing was I still remember what they did to me.

Flashback.

Naruto was still in denial that he was being tried for crimes he had not committed, chief among them was a supposedly murderer of the last loyal Uchiha who he had been sent to retrieve only to be left in a near deathlike state.

Tsunade and even Jiraiya simply looked at him as if he was a means to an end, it unnerved him greatly as she then began to speak, "Naruto Uzumaki for your crimes you are to be banished for no more than two years and then returned to his village to serve out the remainder of your sentence as a slave to the Namikaze Clan... And May God have mercy on your soul."

Tsunade all of a sudden had a rather bad feeling come over her as she looked into his eyes and could only see a cold fury within which sent a cold chill up her spine, somehow she knew they had made a terrible mistake but there was no going back now everything was riding on this insane plan.

End of flashback.

Eventually she sent some ANBU to bring me to her office because she wanted to talk, I however wanted my freedom more and left without anyone being the wiser until it was too late.

For a month I simply wandered from place to place until I heard the stories of my homeland of Whirlpool and how it took the combined forces of three Hidden Villages to destroy them and even then they did not come out unscathed, I wondered why no one had ever told me about this.

It took another week but eventually I got in and was shocked at what I saw, for four days I buried the dead and tried to rebuild what was left of my shattered homeland.

Eventually on the fifth day I found a special place called the Well of Knowledge which contained all of our village secrets and that of my clan, when I entered I was shocked to see the most powerful members of my clan returned to this plane in a spectral form which I'll admit completely freaked me out.

After my little freak out which apparently was considered normal among our clan they then told me that they had been waiting for me for some time, apparently I was some warrior in a prophecy that was destined to save the world and that I would need all the help I can get.

They then told me that our clan was also had the Sage of the six paths as a ancestor himself just like the other two from the Hidden Leaf, but while the other two simply fought each other to bloody ends my clan had preserved its knowledge and power in many cases keeping it out of the hands of the unworthy who might spell doom to this world.

What truly surprised me was that they then began to force all of their knowledge into my mind knowing that when the time came for this battle I would need all the power I can get my hands on, but they also knew that time was of the essence and so they sent me to another world... And that's how I came to be in Gotham City.

The first two years I did everything I could to master the knowledge that was assaulting me on a daily basis as I tried to learn everything I could thank God for shadow clones, it was right around this time that I met him the original Arkham Knight Jason Todd.

Quickly we became friends and he began training me just as his former mentor the Batman have trained him, the next three years I finally mastered all the skills and knowledge that have been pumped into my brain and began to learn how to fight in this world.

Some of them even began to call me the Knights Ninja as I was the one who trained that particular group of soldiers, then the final year began and I just knew by the end of it I would be going back.

I used all of my knowledge and skills to acquire as many pieces of equipment I would need for my eventual return, then that Halloween came and I knew that nothing would ever be the same afterwards that my mentor would change that night either from killing the Batman or being remade thanks to him... I was secretly hoping for the remade part.

Eventually Jason became known as the new Red Hood and I acquired everything that I could, for my own custom-built armor they resembled both the Batman's new suit and of course my mentors to even the designs for the drone army and of course making my own car and jet just like the Dark Knights among other things.

XXX

Naruto was putting the finishing touches on all his equipment as well as putting the new armor on he had created for himself, the armor was in a way a hybrid between the Bats new suit V8.4 and the Knights armor.

One of the additions was what looked like a samurai's traditional coat but in reality was part of the armor which allowed for the same kind of gliding maneuvers that the Batman was known for but yet then go back into this kind of black leather coat design reminiscent of a samurai.

The battle helmet which had been slightly remodeled had its own version of the bat computer in a highly effective detective mode among other things it only lacked some of the range you original system used.

Naruto then picked up the helmet looking it over and noticing he had made some unique changes both cosmetic and functional as he then heard clapping and turned his head to see his mentor walking into the room.

Jason finished clapping pulled down his hood and took off his helmet as he then spoke to his former student, "So it's finally time is it?"

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at the helmet and then spoke in a tone of voice that would make the Batman quite proud, "Unfortunately it is, I hope you don't mind but this just seemed like the perfect way to hide who I am when I go back."

Jason simply laughed at this and had to admit that his apprentices armor looked better than his, "Not at all kid, as far as I can tell you need all the help we can get with where you're going."

"What about you, even with your zero-tolerance policy of crime prevention which usually means shoot first shoot some more and then when everyone's dead call it a night." Naruto said to him.

"I can respect Bruce's code but the more these animals that remain on the streets are just going to put more lives in danger, don't get me wrong I want to find out who killed him but there sometimes I hate him so badly still because of what Joker did to me." Jason said.

"I can't speak for the dead but at the same time Gotham needs all the help it can get right now, even though I've heard rumors that Batman's ghost seems to be terrorizing the scum of the city... So with that said what will you do once you've seen me off I wonder?"

"Black Mask has started to rise operations again and they're getting worse, of all the others that need help in Arkham he's the only one who's in complete control of himself and the city needs to be cleansed of his disease."

Naruto then put the battle helmet on his head sealing everything up nice and tight and then picked up the large scroll as he put it on his back and walked into the center of the room were a rather large seal was located with what looked like moving Inc with unusual characters that Jason had never seen before.

At the same time he held a rather unusual seed in his hand and thought of Poison Ivy's sacrifice and knew that she had begun change before all this had began, he wasn't angry with the Batman or his mentor over her death but with Scarecrow was glad that the son of a bitch got was coming to him.

Jason noticed the seed and knew that Ivy and him were actually close friends as some people had not looked at them as human, he then watched as his former apprentice put the precious seed in a safe place among his armor.

Naruto turned and looked at his mentor as he then spoke, "Then I hope you help the city because God knows it needs it badly, but just remember not everyone is given the option of the lives they are forced to live and try to help just like he helped you."

Jason nodded his head as he watched the seals finally stopped and watched the energy consumed his apprentice taking him from this world perhaps forever, what surprised Jason was seeing what look like a Green Lantern power ring and Lantern flying into the vortex with his apprentice.

"I'll try to remember that but I know for certain that no one who works for Black Mask deserves a second chance, but others just like us do... I almost peaty your world, Arkham Knight."

End of prologue.


	2. C1

C1, The New Dark Knight.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XXX

The center of what was once Whirlpool Village for both it's so the civilian and military was suddenly a mass of activity as a armored individual suddenly appeared right out of thin air, he then noticed much to his surprise that a Lantern and powering were then flying off into the distance surprising him greatly.

"Well that's something you don't see every day, I wonder who could be so noble to get one of those." Naruto asked himself with curiosity as he then took a look around and was thankful to see that no one had disturbed the ruins of his home land.

He then noticed the Well of Knowledge and knew he had to keep that place safe as well as the dead who deserves to rest in peace and immediately went to work preparing to safeguard everything, within a moment there were over 200 clones working tirelessly on fortifying everything as Naruto then unsealed his car calling it the Fox as well as the Bat since honestly he could not think of a better name for this unique jet.

He and the clones spent the rest of the day not only fortifying the island's defenses but also finding out if he'd only spent two years away in this world's timeframe realizing that soon he would be a very hunted man, he decided on his next course of action knowing full well that the clones could finish the seal work on their own.

One of the clones walked up to him as he got into the Bat and then spoke, "Isn't this a bit of overkill Boss."

He looked the clone right in the eye and said, "Not really, as much as I hate to say we are in a war... It's just nobodies realized it's happening yet."

The clone could only agree with him as it waived him goodbye and watched as both his helmet then sealed as well as the cockpit and the Bat took off towards its destination, he then turned to the rest of the clones and shouted for all of them to hear, "All right boys let's make sure that no son of a bitch can ever take from our homeland again."

Every last clone began to chant the word Knight over and over again knowing that a new era had just dawned.

XXX

Koyuki who was the current Daimyo of the Land of Spring rushed out of her home along with several of her Personal Guards with what sounded like thunder was heard literally and overhead shaking many things inside her home, much to her surprise she saw a strange and extremely fast and dangerous looking airship landing in her courtyard with another strange vehicle connected to it.

Right at this moment the cockpit of the jet opened revealing a man in unusual armor that no one had ever seen before, this warrior simply jumped off the jet and landed on the ground and then brought himself to his full height as he then began to walk towards the Spring Daimyo.

Everyone was on edge wondering just who this strange warrior was and what were his intentions, all of Koyuki's bodyguards were now on the edge as the strange man began to observe everything around him.

He then touched a part of his helmet which then began to move revealing his face to the world, Koyuki was now very curious as to who this man was then felt her heart stopped in her chest as she looked upon a face she thought she would never see again because of the injustice of the Hidden Leaf.

"Naruto?" she said calmly with a bit of shock which did not go unnoticed by many of the bodyguards who had come to respect the young man for his unusual achievements in freeing their land from tyranny because of the tyrant Doto.

Naruto gave her a smile like no other and before he could even say a word she was hugging him trying to take the very breath of his body, think God for the armor.

"It's good to see you too, but I think you're trying to crush me?" he said to her getting the desired response as she nearly jumped back a foot.

She then decided to give me good once over and came to a realization that he appeared much older than he should have been but it was also the fact that he looked like he'd been in wars actually surprised her, and yet there's still that same charming innocence as well as a new determination about him that gave her hope once more.

"You look so grown up." she said to him.

He just gave her a smile as he then put the helmet back on with the sounds of it resealing and then spoke with a slightly distorted voice, "It's a long story Princess, oh and when the helmets on I need to make an impression so call me Arkham Knight."

Right at this moment the proximity alarm inside the Bat started to go crazy and he quickly activated Detective Mode or D.M. as he had come to call it, he saw several individuals with what looked like chakra armor upon them advancing on the position.

He turned to Koyuki and quickly said, "There's a large number of ninja with Chakra Armor approach this position are they with you?"

Koyuki's eyes widened as well as her bodyguards realizing that the last of Doto's loyalists had decided to attack right at this moment, Naruto quickly brought his right arm up and began to activate the Fox wish then detached itself from the Bat.

He then activated the piece of armor which was safely holding the seed from Ivy and then handed it to Koyuki, "Keep this safe for me, I'll handle the unwanted attention."

But before Koyuki could even make it to any form of safety a kunai had just missed hitting her in the head and instead cut her arm open drenching the seed in blood as it fell the soil below, Naruto quickly performed a healing jutsu to seal the wound as fast as possible.

Just as he was about to look for the seed he was shocked to see it sinking into the ground and just a second later a 20 foot plant shot out of the ground to protect Koyuki and her bodyguard and Naruto from the next volley of Kunai which tried to impale them.

Naruto could only smile as he thought about Ivy and wondered what would happen next but knew then at that moment he had to go to deal with the renegades, taking full advantage of their shock and awe at seeing a 20 foot plant shoot out of the ground was only distraction that Naruto needed as he jumped into the fury.

In less than a second he was out in the open with both of his specially designed automatic pistols shooting down targets left and right, however there were just too many of them in several managed to avoid not only him but several of the bodyguards only to be attacked by what appeared to be a Venus flytrap pods which then went on the attack eating the unfortunate rogue ninjas armor and all.

Both Koyuki and her head bodyguard watched in shock as the traps simply digested the enemy ninjas only to watch the pods then spit out the Chakra Armor and then proceeded to belch for all to hear, they then watched as Naruto continued to the attacks while either disabling his opponents or flat-out killing them without mercy.

The final member of the attack appeared to be of high rank which he then used his grappler to grab the man and drag him into a waiting close line which sent him crashing to the ground just a few feet from the Fox's front tires.

The snow ninja was quite disoriented from that last hit only to feel a foot deep into his chest from the force that wrote it down crushing several of his ribs in the process, the cold look from those strangely glowing blue eyes was enough to scare the man but not enough to make him spill his guts.

"This isn't the end you armored freak, in the end we will avenge our leader and she'll be dead ha ha ha." The snow ninja said only to hear the roar of the Fox's engines.

The snow ninja looked from the Fox and then up to Naruto realizing that the armored freak as he had called him was in control of this unusual machine which then scared him, "What are you doing?"

The Fox then pulled forward until the front tire was now pressing against the man's head who could feel the pressure and even the pain that this was causing, after just 3 seconds Naruto relieved the pressure and spoke in a demanding tone which was made all the more terrifying to the man thanks to the voice synthesized in his helmet, "Who else was involved... ANSWER ME NOW!"

"Just a senator who pretended to be loyal to her a few of his bodyguards but you'll never find them." The snow ninja said still a bit defiant.

That however didn't work for two reasons, one he had been trained to spot a liar and two the DM mode picked up his heart rate at the end going crazy indicating a lie.

This earned the man another close encounter with a tire, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH please God no more, not again."

"Remember something else!" Naruto demanded of the man making it clear he was not playing around anymore.

"There's a warehouse about 5 miles from here near a small set of hills, but they'll be leaving as they already know we've failed there's no way you can stop them." The man said that the last bit of his defiance.

That however only earned him a foot to the face knocking him out cold, Naruto then quickly brought up his gauntlet and pushed several buttons bringing up a image of a young woman with Fox like characteristics and what looked like green numbers and letters flowing in the background, "F.O.X. I need to know if the Bat to a scan of the area as we came in?"

Strange image of this woman then responded, "Yeah I just isolated it and you'll have no problem getting there within a few minutes, just be careful okay"

"Thank God Gizmo helped me out with you, and don't worry it's me!" he said only to see her give him one of those looks.

"That's what worries me, and what's with the big plant out of curiosity?" the A.I. asked.

"I think it's Ivy." He said to her only to see her nod as the image was cut off.

Koyuki had to admit that she had never seen anyone interrogated like that before but at the same time she couldn't argue with the results, she then walked up to Naruto and spoke, "I'll keep an eye on Ivy here as you call it, but take those son of a bitches out before they hurt any more of my people."

The Knight gave her both a nod of his head and a bow as he then walked to the Fox jumping into the driver seat and then proceeded to drive right through one of the palace walls knowing exactly where he needed to go.

XXX

The senator was absolutely furious realizing that his goal to finally rid the country of that spoiled actress who had helped kill her own uncle who in his mind was the rightful ruler of this land was absolutely furious realizing that some stranger and a very big plant had just ruined so many years of planning, to make matters worse he only had 10 Snow ninjas left to defend him.

Before he could even barked out another order they heard strange noises and were shocked to see some kind of vehicle literally crashing through one of the walls, Snow ninjas thought there C.A. withhold against anything their enemies could throw at them only to be shocked as the vehicle then seemed to literally transformed before their eyes.

Right at that moment the senator knew he needed to run only to be shocked by this sudden and deafening boom which then was followed by one of the Snow ninjas literally exploding by the force of some kind of impact he had never seen before, other weapons then joined in taking each and every one of them down except for two of them.

The Fox then stopped firing as the Knight then eject himself from the cockpit and found a vantage point from which to strike, he studied his targets for just a few seconds in decided upon a fear take down which would incapacitate multiple opponents within just a few seconds.

The two ninjas and the senator never even knew what was happening until they saw the black blur literally slamming into each of them knocking him unconscious, the senator was the last one lose consciousness as the Knight actually held him by the throat in midair looking him over as if he was going to mount the man on his wall like a trophy from a hunt.

The Senator was an absolute terror as he quickly punched the man in the face and then proceeded to drag him to the back of the Fox which then opens to reveal the prisoner and passenger transport area was the man now found himself inside.

He then got back into the Fox drove back to the palace noticing how many people had come out to see the strange vehicle driving down their streets, once he was back inside the palace he pulled up close to the plant and proceeded to get out hitting a few buttons on the gauntlet to release his prisoner.

Koyuki was beyond shocked and just who the senator was, just as he was beginning to come around and noticed both the Knight and his daimyo looking at him with hate, "Your uncle gave me everything, and for that I helped him build an empire that could one day take over this world for the better... But then you and that stupid leaf ninjas ruined everything, it will never be over."

Koyuki had always suspected the senator of being involved in her father's murder but had never had any proof and yet could not shake the sick feeling that he only pretended to be loyal, she turned to Naruto and spoke, "Arkham Knight dispose of this traitor any way you see fit."

The Knight then grabbed him by the front of the shirt and literally threw him in front of the plant's flytraps, to add insult to injury he then proceeded to wave goodbye to the fact Senator which then heard strange noises behind him only to look up as the flytrap began to eat him.

The man screamed as his end was being inflicted upon him until it just altogether stopped, it was at this moment that both Koyuki and Naruto noticed a strange bulge in the plant only to see it then pop in what looks like a young 18-year-old redhead come falling out.

Koyuki and Naruto who had taken his helmet off quickly rushed over to her to see if the young woman was all right, the young woman opened her eyes revealing the greenest eyes and he had ever seen and was absolutely gorgeous and smiled as she saw Naruto and Koyuki, "Ivy, is it you?"

She simply smiled at him and said, "In a way I suppose, Nature always wins... My fox."

XXX

10 hours earlier in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Hinata was just one of a very small group of people who believed that something terrible was happening and it all revolves around her childhood crush was also one of her secret friends that not even her family knew about, she had hidden for so long just how strong both physically and enter sheer will to do things really was.

But she knew something was coming and would be extremely dangerous, at the moment she was training in one of her families training fields thinking about all that it happened when she suddenly felt something behind her and turned around to see a strange Green Lantern and green which looked as if it had been made our findings Jade anyone had ever seen floating in midair.

She then heard a voice from the ring say, "Hinata Hyuga you are chosen!"

Without warning the ring shock forward and placed itself upon her finger, right at that moment a new piece of information entered her mind as she began to recite a oath, "In brightest day in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight. let those who worship evils light, be where my power Green Lantern's light!"

End of C1.

Character Theme Songs:

Arkham Knight Naruto's and Ivy's theme, New Divide By Linkin Park.

Arkham Diaries, 1.

This was not very easy but at the same time he was not very difficult to write what I had to think about was how do you bring the aspects of the Knight to a different character and then I thought about what if the village had a plan and yet they carry out and everything goes to hell.

And that's how some of the best stories have started when you force Naruto to really in a sense see what is really happening and to then move forward which can be very difficult, at the same time the Arkham series has been one great story after another and what we got with Knight was a great conclusion and we see how some characters have progressed because of the choices they had to make light Red Hood.

Since he is no longer the Arkham Knight it means that another character can fill the role and this is where Naruto comes in so beautifully and it works so well for him and when he goes back he's one of the few people who actually sees the war on the horizon and knows that he has to do everything in his power to save as many lives as possible and he knows quite a bit in order to do this.

On one hand he is very much like Red Hood where he will not spare someone because of what they've done and this is also because he is a product of his world and yet at the same time there's still this ideal excite him and noticed that some people just need a chance which is more in line with the bad man's philosophy and he's kind of merged those two tactics together as well as their attributes and abilities.

And this is something the world has never seen before or he's from not just the technology but also the tactics that both red hood and the Batman have used before which makes him a pretty dangerous opponent and then also the fact that he's probably on one hand the most powerful seal user in the world doesn't hurt any other and score you take a bit of time for the ninja world to realize just who they have as both a ally and for some their enemy.

The other thing that I've done after reading one of the reviews is to sort of include in some form or another other DC characters and I like the idea of bringing poison ivy in a way back to the story we don't know everything about this new Ivy yet and then we seen a Green Lantern ring go to a certain someone who is still one of his precious people and it is in fact one of the people he may have to protect in the future even with this new ability.

At the same time there are certain characters that are going to have either runnings in some form or another with DC characters and that will set them on your path as well and that's going to add another dimension to the story but is still about him being the new Arkham Knight whose only goal really is to try to save as many people as you can and if yes to kill certain bad guys so be it.

But he's not going to be the villain but that doesn't mean other people aren't going to see him as a hero because they have their own agendas and that's make us both a lot of fun and very difficult to do at times plus it's not going to be the biggest story to write like certain other ones but that doesn't mean I don't want to take my time with the chapters and I'll probably still have to go back and check things over medium in our society can have something that's one of the good things about this site and that we can still work on our stories and polish them they'll never be perfect but they'll still be a good deal of fun to do.

At some point by the way we are going to see a couple of characters coming back and story to ally with him and we may just see someone like Haku who'll will be a girl by the way being one of these characters influence by a certain character and I won't say who it is because I want to see what you think and just what other character would make a good kind of cross between the two worlds.

Please read and review.


	3. C2

C2, A Silent Guardian

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruto sit by Ivy's bad as she slept and was keeping a close eye on her, he still found it hard to believe that she was here at all since he had seen her quite literally wither away in the Batman's hands.

Even The Batman seemed shocked that she would pass on it at all, but he had to admit she'd gone out in style as well as meaning.

Right at this moment he was suddenly pulled into his mind and looked up to see his tenant who oddly enough was reading a mental representation of one of his favorite comic books, Naruto could only roll his eyes at this and then proceeded to walk forward.

The Nine Tailed Fox then looked down at him and then put a bookmark in the comic as he set it down and turned to his partner in crime, "Impressive isn't it, I always thought she'd make a good mate for you."

Naruto then realized something, "You put some of your chakra into the seed!"

The large Fox seemed almost hurt by the accusation, "How dare you accuse me of something so!"

However the look upon his partners face which literally read something like, 'Seriously for real, you're going there now?'

After seeing this he just couldn't go through with his prank, "Okay okay, so I put some of my chakra into the seed but let's be honest we both know she'd make one hell of a mate for you."

Naruto just gave him a look, "And besides this is technically like a rebirth or in another way of looking at she's the original's daughter in a way!"

Naruto was honestly surprised by this but also had to admit that the Fox had been trying to get him with someone for some time now or in some cases multiple women which had only put him even more on edge, "I don't know how this is can work out."

"Even though I made of almost pure energy which cannot be destroyed I say get to know her and then the both of you start making babies as soon as possible, let's face it you need to have a family and it's one of her greatest wishes." the Fox said to him.

"Just don't hurt are okay." The Fox said as he was then returned back to the outside world only to see Ivy waking up.

Ivy opened her eyes to see Naruto sitting beside her bed with his helmet off and a demeanor that she could only describe as bodyguard mode, despite all of this she felt a bit aroused realizing that she was in that particular stage of her life where controlling her emotions and the rampaging hormones were going to be a little tricky.

But at the same time it was going to be very fun at the same time!

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes and then spoke, "It's good to see you back among the living, so how was plant heaven?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment and yet at the same time she found it quite amusing considering what had just happened to her, "Oh ha ha they didn't open the pearly gates for me and then said I had to go back and start anew in some place and to meet this dark brooding Knight, for a minute there I thought Batman brought me back."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that, "Well except for the Batman part, I think they got anything just right!"

Ivy then proceeded to get out of bed just as Koyuki entered the room with a set of men and women at her side, "Well it's good to see you're up and all but at the same time you can't go around wearing just a bathrobe so I brought some of my best Taylor's for both civilian and ninja to properly outfit you miss?"

"Oh yes my name is Pamela Ivy, and to my enemies I am known as Poison Ivy." she said in a somewhat dramatic tone and pose.

"I like her, she has a certain charm about her and yes I am Lady Koyuki... I am the current Daimyo of the Land of Spring and it is a great pleasure to meet a true friend of Naruto's here."

This all caught Ivy by surprise even though she knew the stories of the Lady Daimyo from were Naruto was from but something told her other things have happened, "What do you mean a true friend?"

"How much do you know about what's happened to him here, since I am assuming you come from the other world he talked to me about after he returned and we each put you in that bed?" Koyuki asked her.

Ivy had to think for a moment but then realized that he kept a great deal about his past personal and hidden while she could see even back then was still a great pain to him, "He didn't talk about it much back then but from his mannerisms I knew it had to been something horrible."

Koyuki nodded her head as the Taylor's continued to set up their booths in the back area of the room, the Lady Daimyo then walked over to a window and looked out upon her kingdom trying to come up with words and ultimate just decided to speak, "Do you know about the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit he has sealed inside of him?"

Ivy could only remember one story he had told her and Harley about the legend of the great Fox Spirit and its terrible rampage upon a village and it was clear to her now that had been an abridged version of what happened to him and had made her all the more eager to know more, she looked up to the Lady Daimyo and asked, "He only gave me an abridged version and I did not feel like causing him anymore pain."

"I can respect that, but maybe you should tell her, Naruto."

"On the day I was born the Nine Tailed Fox was one of the 9 Biju and was the most powerful creatures in existence here in this world and was made of pure energy which we call Chakra attached my home village, and then a man known as the Fourth Hokage discovered a way to stop the creature and keep it out of the hands of whoever had forced the rampage in the first place."

"The only option to them at the time was to seal it inside someone." Naruto said as he began to look out the window trying to think of what would happen next.

Ivy suddenly had a realization of just who that someone wants and it sickened her to the core not because of what was inside of him but because of what had been done to and even came to a realization while in Gotham they had gotten along so well, "He chose you, didn't he and that's not the worst part is it."

Naruto turned back to her and said, "You have no idea, the worst part is he had a choice between me and his daughter who is someone the village right now looks at like a Princess for all intensive purpose and can do no wrong in their eyes,"

"And yet he chose you." Ivy said realizing how tragic his history really was.

"Yes he chose me, the only silver lining in a way is that he also died that night as a cost for sealing the Fox inside me... But!"

"It doesn't end there does it?" Koyuki asked him hoping she was wrong.

He simply close his eyes in a very painful looking way as if thinking about the memory this was enough to cause him physical harm, "No it doesn't, everyone was told about what I was and because they had lost so many loved ones I became the outlet for their negative emotions."

The two woman were at a loss for words realizing the kind of treatment he had received growing up, "They put me through hell I never even had a proper childhood because of those people, and at first all I wanted was their recognition and for them to stop hating me and above all else I just wanted to know why?"

Ivy now realized that her problems paled in comparison to his, "Did it get any better?"

"There were a few who could see past all the dogma and the lie but by the end I was forced to leave behind everything and everyone and I could truly count the number of people I could trust on both my hands, and what's worse is that man's family came back including the girl who should've been used in the first place and demanded that I pay for sins that were not even my own." He said to them with a great deal of both sincerity and conviction.

He then positioned himself to look them both in the eyes as he then spoke once more, "They banished me for two years knowing that the Red Clouds or Akatsuki were hunting for me and then said that I would have to return and serve out the additional sentence as their slave for an undetermined amount of time, it also meant they would have access to everything that was mine by blood and birth from that day on and they have no claim to."

Both of them were just too shocked to say anymore about it as he then put on the new outfit that had a dark orange and black on it and a hood as will and had sealed his armor away, he then said, "How do I look?"

The two of them gave him a good look over and nodded as he was a sight, Ivy then went into the caging room to put on her new outfit as will.

When Ivy came out of the booth she was just for the lack of a better word beautiful, Naruto could only nod his head as he looked her over and then said, "Now that is you Ivy."

She could not help but blush as the three of them then walked out of the room and into the garden as Naruto then stooped an front of some sakura trees and then spoke , "When I was in Gotham someone told me this story about how some warriors had this saying about how they could spend their entire lives looking for the perfect blossom of a sakura tree and it would not be a wasted life."

Ivy nodded her head and said, "I like that story as well but you know we can not live that kind of life, and you said this Akatsuki is hunting you?"

"Not just me, but all of the Jinchuriki... I also think the Hidden Leaf knows that a new war is on the horizon, and that we play a very big part in it." Naruto said but also saw a look from Koyuki that said that there was something more to her look.

"What's wrong Koyuki, do you know something about them?" he asked.

"I have seen this man with the mask on before that only had one eye on it, he helped my uncle with the takeover and the death of my father." she said coming to a bit of a relation.

Naruto then walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner as he then spoke, "You are not the first person they have done this to and as much as I hate to say it you will not be the last, something must be done or these tales of woe will only continue to grow."

"You've already done so much Naruto as both our her hero and now this Arkham Knight, and as you said there's a war coming whether we wanted to or not so I will do everything in my power to help you fight it when the time comes." Koyuki said to him also noticing that both of them were taking what she said very seriously.

"If that's the case then we're going to need a army, and it just so happens that I know how to train an army to deal with this kind of a threat and more." He said to her only to see her nod her head in agreement knowing just how vulnerable her homeland really was.

"How do we start?" she asked.

Ivy was also quite curious about this as well, "Even with an army you'll need special individuals to deal with the real serious threats."

"That's why we take a page out of Waller's handbook, it's time to bring back Task Force X Ivy." he said to her noticing her look of both shock and a bit of anticipation.

Koyuki however was curious about this group, "What's so special about this task force?"

"Task Force X or the Suicide Squad as it was better known was comprised to some of the most dangerous individuals of that world so they could do some good and was overseen by a woman known only as Amanda Waller, Ivy here had once been a member and knows firsthand how dangerous and effective the squad really was." Naruto said to them.

Ivy just knew that the Squad would be very different in this world, she was for the lack of a better word looking forward to signing up, "I'll gladly sign up, the people of the world might be extremely dangerous but they never faced anyone like me."

He then turned to her with a concerned look on his face as he then said, "You do realize they will hunt us, there are many in this world who will condemn us and sick the dogs on us because that's what needs to happen to protect the others like me and every other innocent person in this world."

He then looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you really sure you want a target painted on your back like that?"

Ivy looked right into his eyes with a determination he had only seen a few times and knew that their course was set, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, you brought me back and gave me a chance that I never had before and I will make a hell of a lot better choice this time around... Because we both know that's what needs to happen."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Koyuki?" He asked her.

"I'm sure, this world stands on the brink of war and you maybe all that stands between surviving and being destroyed... Build me an army as well as your own Personal Guard and this Squad and let's end this once and for all."

XX

Hinata could barely believe the power that her new friend and ring possessed as well as the lantern that come with it, she had even gone so far as to name it Jade and was already surprised to learn so much from the ring about the universe it had come from.

At the moment she was flying over the Forest of Death at night to avoid being seen by anyone who might try to do some thing dangerous to her, "This is amazing, I can't wait to master everything you can do and find him once more."

The ring then responded, "You have already proven yourself a capable warrior Hinata and you have the heart and skill of a healer as well and you will is a strong force to be reckoned with."

"I just wish I could find him, it's been so long and I know what those people want to do to him." She said.

"I believe he has been in the world I am from and is now known as the Arkham Knight now as I passed him when we crossed over to this world, if I am right at this moment it would be far more advisable not to seek him out at least yet." Jade responded as she covered about a rather large tree looking at a construct of the Arkham Knight.

Hinata examined the construct and could only admit she was fascinated by what she saw, "And I thought my armor was impressive, what should we do?"

"We must wait and you must not let your skills diminish just because I am with you there may come a time you cannot get the lantern to recharge and you will have to rely on your own power, such things have happened in the past to other lanterns with disastrous consequences who were not ready." Jade said.

"This world needs all the help we can get, and you're right I do need to become stronger and I need to know what they're up to and for the moment we will simply wait for Naruto and our enemies to make the first move."

XX

The Land of Spring had sent out a request for aid to help protect the country and quite possibly their world to any able-bodied man and woman, much to Koyuki's surprise quite a few people at answer the call easily surpassing the original 200 estimate they have been hoping to get and were surprised to already have well over 500 potential volunteers.

The Arkham Knight stood in front of the potential recruits sizing them up noticing that they had all come of their own free will now it was time to see how far they were willing to go, "Each of you are here to volunteer to not only defend this country but also the world at large, right now there's probably only 300 people in this entire country who have the training and capacity to defend it from an invasion or to help others."

Every person who had come listened intently realizing just how important they really were, "In the next two months I will train you to be soldiers of the likes of which this world has never seen and you'll know how to fight the warriors who already call this place home because if you cannot that is not just a soldier beside you who will die but everyone we care about as well, and some of you may even become my personal card will help me in some of the most dangerous missions you can possibly imagine."

Everyone began to feel pride in their chests like they had never known before, and the Knight then walked up to a podium so he could see everyone and then spoke once more, "So once more I ask you of your own free will to make a choice, join the Militia and be trained by me to defend this world and your homeland from whatever may come... all those who wish to join step forward!"

Koyuki and Ivy both watched as every single person stepped forward and stood at attention, Ivy still found it hard to believe he could do this, "So this is what it means to be a hero?"

Koyuki cannot help but laugh as she looked out upon all these people and then spoke, "He's no hero Ivy, he's something more... and he knows they're going to start hunting him soon, he's the person this world deserves but not the one it needs right now."

The last line of volunteers had by this point stepped forward as she began to speak once more, "So our enemies will hunt him, they just don't know he can take it... because he's not our hero, he's a silent Guardian, a watchful protector."

Every one of the volunteers then looks up right into the facemask of the Knight as he gave a nod of his head indicating his approval as she spoke once more, "A Dark Knight!"

ARKHAM KNIGHT

Confirmed members for the Suicide Squad,

Arkham Knight, Naruto

Poison Ivy

Character Theme Song:

Naruto, The Dark Knight's theme

Arkham Diaries 2,

this was a interesting chapter to write because I started to have some PC problems thanks to Windows 10 which messed up so much of my computers capacities, and I was so concerned I would have to buy a new computer just so I could finish a bunch of my stories and the chapters I was working on at the time luckily with some help I got it back to its original settings and everything worked out but it was not a fun experience.

At the same time I started playing Arkham Knight again and I just found it to be such a great game as well as origins despite a few technical issues with that one was a great story, this particular chapter I knew would be more about setting up certain events to happen later on which made it on one hand, easy to write but also something I had to really check like a hawk to make sure it was working and PC problems didn't help any either.

And yet it worked out better than I thought it would plus I started watching the dark night again just wanted to see some of those scenes again plus another cool thing is recently also happened is that hot wheels has brought out a set of Batman cars for all the movies and Arkham Knight which are really cool to look at and you know to sort of visualize some of the story ideas for the future.

Another good thing was being able to see Hinata as the Green Lantern and realized that she still learning how to control what she has become and yet she also knows something is wrong in the village and that she has this knowledge of who Naruto is now realizes that there could be a great deal of danger in the future if she was seeking out at this point so she's going to sit and wait to see what will happen.

And at the same time you have Naruto beginning to build his own militia knowing what kind of fight is coming in the future and also I thought it was very cool to create this new version of the Suicide Squad as well Anaheim, hoping to see in some of the reviews who you think the future members will be since I'll have influences from the DC universe and its villains as well as a few heroes.

With that said please read and review.


	4. C3

C3, Ok... That's New

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX One Month Later.

Koyuki and her Generals watched with bated breath as the Arkham Knight tested the latest batch of soldiers who had gone through the month long boot camp, while they still had a long way to go, their at least now were a standing army of well over 500 trained soldiers who were now ready to defend their homeland at the drop of a hat.

This particular Regiment of up to 20 men and women along with two veteran Snow Ninjas were receiving what could only be described as a test of their life's, this particular regimen had already proven itself to be quite a threat and cunning as they forced the Knight to actually take them quite seriously.

And yet the Snow Ninjas could tell that he was not going all out and for this they were quite thankful as they had seen him in action before and even then they still did not know his limits, two of the standard soldiers were working together trying to overtake the Knight and give their fellow soldiers a chance to strike.

Unfortunately every single attack was countered from both the front and behind them as if he had eyes in the back of his head proving just how dangerous he was and yet he was not trying to injure them permanently just trying knock them out as fast as possible, two of their number had also been medics who had been specially trained to revive their fallen comrades or attends to minor injuries and yet they were the first of the Knights targets to be taken out.

After only a few more minutes the last member of the Regiment was unconscious as well as one of the Snow ninjas while the other one looked ready for more, The Knight then held up his hand stopping the ninja's prepared attack and with just a gesture of his hand and then spoke, "You have all done well, I even think some of you will do well as my Personal Guard nice work."

The last remaining Snow Ninja was beyond surprised by what the Knight had just said to him and actually felt a great deal of pride in not only himself but his soldiers as well, Naruto then walked over to Koyuki and her Generals as one of them then said, "You have done an incredible job training these men Sir Knight, I am most looking forward to seeing what else you will accomplish."

Naruto gave a simple nod of the head in acknowledgment as he walked alongside them and then spoke, "Yes General they have accomplished much in such a short amount of time, however there is still much to do."

One of the Generals then said, "If the person who left Doto in charge of us is any indication then I believe you are correct in that assessment Sir Knight, as much as the people believe we are removed from the day to day activities of the rest of the Elemental Nations we are still involved whether we wish to be or not."

Naruto gave a simple movement of his head in agreement as he then entered the Fox preparing to leave for a bit of rest after the long day and knowing that there was still more to come, "And we will be ready when it does come General until then good day."

Koyuki and the generals gave him a wave goodbye as the drivers section locked in place as the Fox then sped off.

XX The Next Day, Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage Tower.

Tenten had just enter the office of the Hokage and now stood before her hero and Idol Lady Tsunade who looked to have much on her mind at this moment in time, The Hokage then notice the presence of the young woman knowing that there was much to do.

While she still respected her idol she felt a small bit of contentment over what had happened to her longtime friend Naruto and in some ways brother, she was also aware that the banishment order had officially expired and that he was now expected to return to them but had not returned as of yet resulting in a retrieval order.

Needless to say she was not very happy about the order at all, although her thoughts raced about her mind and the possibilities that might be she had to focus on the here and now which was very trying to say the least.

Tsunade could only wonder about what was going on in the young girls head as she too was also concerned for a particular young boy who she had made a terrible mistake in issuing that order, but now was the time for professionalism and she had a job for the young woman to perform and yet she knew it would not a pleasant one in all honesty.

"Tenten, I have a special recon mission for you to perform in the Land of Waves and I am also aware that your normal assigned team is currently busy on other individual assignments at this moment in time which is why I have put together what I have to assist you in this mission." The Hokage said as the door behind her and then opened revealing three individual two of which immediately put her on edge.

The two individuals who gave off a sense of unease walked in as if they owned the place and showed no clear signs of respect despite who they were in the presence of, Tenten actually felt her blood pressure rising and tightened her fists in a clear show of aggression as well as her face darkening with anger.

The Hokage could understand her anger as these two people were already problems in her mind and their families did not help at all, but at the same time she needs to know if the people of Wave had indeed found the artifact in question.

Tsunade then handed her a document containing the mission parameters and her unique orders in case of a problem with the other two members of the team that were already under suspicion of illegal activities, this was not going to be an easy mission especially considering the artifact in question and it's important to the village.

However unknown to them Hinata who was using her Green Lantern ring to spy on the Hokage understood what this meant she had to take action no matter, she was also concerned for Tenten as well and realized that the Jade Lantern would make her appearance soon.

XX the Land of Lightning, Kage Tower.

Yugito often called the two-tailed cat or strangely because of her tenant the CatWoman now stood in front of her leader as he told her of a unique object in the Land of Waves that could help them against the rising threat of the Akatsuki.

The object in question surprised her greatly as she realize what kind of advantage it would grant to its user, she knew that others would undoubtedly would be coming for the object as well in that time was of the essence.

She was also told of a secondary mission regarding a certain young Fox who was still an unknown at this point in time as to his whereabouts.

XX The Next Day, Land of Spring, Movie Studio.

Koyuki and her director along with Ivy were shocked at the number of songs that Naruto had sung in the studio with the assistance of his clones, Ivy knew full well that he had immersed himself in music during his free time and become a bit of a virtuoso.

His talent was not to be underestimated to say the least, the reason for his current musical performance was all thanks to him and the girls having a conversation about where the Princess Gale film franchise was going next as Ivy and clearly become a fan herself.

The conversation have also included one of her best screenwriters who had worked on several of the films, as they talk they developed a unique story they could also take advantage of the Suicide Squad.

And most of the principal photography for the new film had already been shot but there are several scenes that was scheduled for the end of shooting mostly to keep Naruto's involvement as secret as possible, already the director and crew could smell money and awards coming their way once the film was finished.

For the moment however everyone agreed that a brick was in order, Naruto had just finished putting his instruments away proceeding to wave goodbye to Koyuki as he and Ivy make their way to the militia base of operations, the Spring factories were already producing many of the mechanized army that had once taken over Gotham City.

The Militia members themselves were also busy and hard at work learning not only how to care for the machines but also their own tools and equipment, it was a sight to behold and in all honesty it made him feel a great deal of pride as a several of his soldiers walked by him.

By this point he had entered what has become known as the Knights armory, inside the armory F.O.X. the artificial intelligence program that had been created by Gizmo when he was still a member of the Mercenary Squad known as Tartarus, a decision had been made to seek alliance with the Land of Waves that would be mutually beneficial to both nations.

Naruto had entered his personal vault to retrieve his armor as well as to look at his additional set of armor and the newer versions that were being created by both F.O.X. and Gizmo who had found a way to communicate with them from Jump City.

He remembered his mentor telling him that one must always be prepared and ready for the unknown, it was a philosophy that the Batman had lived by in more than one way.

But the mission also had a alternative motive has to also seek out several friends who might just be able to become members of the Squad, the Bat was already fueled and ready to go with the Fox already inside of a seal for ease of transportation as he preferred to be ready for anything.

Ivy was already in the back seat of the cockpit waiting for him, once inside he sealed the cockpit and began the ignition sequence and knowing full well that this was one trip he had wanted to take for some time now.

As they left the Knight's Armory the men noticed one of the largest objects he had brought back of the other world but in reality is actually been from another, he was still surprised that a year before Arkham Asylum has been taken over by the Joker that in a massive world event where two separate realities had merged for a small period of time.

One of the worlds had been a connection to many others like a place called Outworld just for starters and there was still the ability to travel to this world from time to time as he had made friends with several of the people in that unique reality.

The other reality in a strange ways-almost a mirror image of their own except with very different heroes, when the villains on all sides had tried to join forces take over this slowly merging multi-verse it was up to the heroes and even some villains or in his case mercenaries to try to stop them and to restore the balance.

He still found that iron whatever his name was quite annoying but at least have respect for that one guy with the eyepatch clearly has some serious stress levels, the flying carrier had been one of the casualties in the final battle and Naruto thanks to his mastery of seals had quickly hidden it away knowing they would be quite useful in the future.

At the moment it was currently undergoing the last of it's refit to be operational again as not only a carrier but also a mobile command ship which in the coming battle would be very important.

As the Bat left the hangar it quickly accelerated leaving behind a distinctive sonic boom in its wake, all he could do now was pray that nothing would go wrong.

XX The Land of Waves.

Hinata just had a bad feeling in her guts about this mission that Tenten has been given and it was not getting any better as the mission progress along, she kept her distance but could still tell that Tenten was on edge as they got closer to their destination and it wasn't just her but also two individuals who had set her nerves on edge.

By this point they had cleared the Great Naruto Bridge and begun their trek into the interior of the island on their way to their destination, at this time that Hinata then noticed a unusual flying craft that she had only heard rumors about existing in the Land of Spring then proceeded to lead on the outskirts of the island not too far from the bridge builders home.

It was clear that she had not been seen thanks to the fact that she was currently hiding one of the larger trees that occupied the island, some strange reason she knew who was flying the rather impressive vehicle and could only say one word.

"Naruto."

XX The Land of Waves, Landing Site.

Naruto and Ivy exited the Bat with little trouble and have to admit that it is not in a very long trip, Ivy then noticed him unsealing one of the unmanned Serpent Drones that was identical to the same ones that had been used by the militia on that Halloween.

However as Ivy to a closer look she then notice it had been giving significant modifications was separated from the originals of that night, as the Drone took off from the ground it was considerably more quiet than its predecessors which was a welcome change of pace.

She then watch as the communicator on his wrist came to life revealing the holographic image of F.O.X. who then spoke, "All right everything is looking good, I will keep you apprised of any developments and good luck."

Naruto gave a nod of his head as the image shut down as well as front of his helmet setting into place, he then proceeded to create two shadow clones which went to work immediately preparing a rather large seal upon the ground.

Ivy was by this time surprise as he then spoke, "Think of it as an insurance policy to get us the hell out if something goes wrong."

"Then let us pray that nothing goes wrong." She said.

He only let out a chuckle at her comment remembering his own experience at how certain things never quite went according to plan as they walked to an old friends house.

XX The Land of Waves, Bridge Builders House.

Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami were currently enjoying their time on the porch of the house on this beautiful sunny day just relaxing and taking the fresh air in, right at this moment two sets of foreign Ninjas were then seen entering the clearing surrounding the house.

The father and daughter were clearly on edge at seeing so many ninjas in one place, their anxiety was only heightened when they notice the Hidden Leaf Village insignia upon the headbands of one of the groups.

Tazuna the master Bridge builder of the Land of Waves could only wonder what these two groups wanted and what kind of damage they would do in the process to get, both sides gave each other looks of suspicion and were clearly sizing each other up in case of a fight.

Tazuna could feel the tension in the air and it was quite heavy, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Ninjas!"

It was clear to them that he was not excited their presence not only in his nation but this close to his home, "Greetings I am Tenten of the Leaf Village and team leader and I have been sent by my Kage to negotiate the retrieval of a particular artifact of the Uzumaki clan that is believed to be hidden somewhere on your island."

Yugito had secretly hoped that there would be no competition for the artifact in question, knowing what the tree huggers had done to someone like her only strengthened her resolve to make sure they do not obtain it.

"Your village no longer has a claim to these artifacts or it's people, after all your village banish one of the few remaining that we know of." The young woman said with a sense of anger as she narrowed her eyes and prepared for a confrontation.

Right this moment three individuals remained hidden in the woods contemplating what to do if things did not take a peaceful resolution, but at this moment anxiety seemed to be a constant as two more individuals emerge from the forest.

Naruto and Ivy were just enjoying the scenery of the forest when they emerge into the clearing noticing the two groups of ninjas arguing back and forth and on the verge of fighting each other, the two of them were dumbstruck not expecting this at all as they turned to each other and proceeded to shrug their shoulders in clear confusion.

They then turned and looked at the father and daughter was a clear silent question in their mannerisms about what was going on over to receive a mannerism that stated they also were quite confused as well, by this moment the two groups had noticed the new individuals and were immediately on edge.

Tazuna for some reason felt more at ease with these newcomers that he did the other two groups, "May I ask who are you?"

Naruto then walked forward to the bridge builder and gave a slight bow as he then spoke, "I am the Arkham Knight and this is my associate Poison Ivy, we are here on the behalf of Lady Koyuki to seek trade relations with your land and also as part of her continued renewal projects she has requested your services and trade."

Everyone was dumbfounded as it was clear that these were merely ambassadors from the Land of Spring and clearly posed no threat to their mission, however the two Leaf Brothers were simply waiting for the signal to begin their real operation finally put this weapon loving bitch deep into the ground where she belonged.

The radio in Naruto's helmet suddenly went off with a frantic warning from F.O.X. that there was a large group of people headed their way from the main village, as Naruto listen he realized that something was very wrong especially when he looked over at the two brothers who he remembered from the village were no better than common murderers or worse.

Hinata was doing her best to remain hidden among the trees but was finding the tension in the air only rising as the seconds tick by, she then noticed the man in the rather impressive armor which she assumed was Naruto give a set of hand gestures which she immediately took as a sign of trouble.

Ivy noticed the well hidden gestures that he was making indicating that something bad was going to happen and follow his eye-line to the two brothers and could just make out a rather deep grow, she also became more alert and put her hands behind her back only to manipulate the nearby blood red rose that begin to transform into a scyth for the coming battle.

F.O.X. then came over the radio once again informing him that even larger group was now occupying much of the village with another group on its way towards their location, right at this moment a large group of villagers ran into the clearing with a look of distress about them.

Tazuna and his daughter immediately ran over to one of the villagers and asked, "What has happened?"

"A large group of mercenaries have invaded the island and stopped any resistance before it could begin, they also 4 have these strange ninjas with black cloaks with red clouds on them." The young man said.

Tenten and Yugito were immediately on high alert as just one of those ninjas was enough to give even a Kage a run for their money, the 3 individuals hiding in the forest also immediately became more concerned and prepare their weapons for a coming confrontation and secretly wished for certain blonde to make a grand entrance.

Before a strategy could even be formulated the two brothers immediately went on the attack throwing several dozen poisonous throwing stars at Tenten who was unprepared for the surprise attack, right at this moment Naruto immediately made several shadow clones and told him to get to work immediately on the estate plan.

As soon as the first volley was thrown many other mercenaries were now pouring out of the woods ready for an easy victory only to come face-to-face with many warriors were not about to go down without a fight, one of the mercenaries attempt to capture both Tazuna and Tsunami from behind only to receive a arrow directly through their heads with one shot.

Another mercenary attempt to take on Ivy only to be cut in two by her scyth in one fluid motion, another group of mercenaries found themselves being impaled by shards of ice that had come from the forest.

Two of the mercenaries then ran into the forest hoping to destroy whatever was causing such problems however only the sounds of bones being crushed and screaming could be heard as the broken bodies were thrown from the forest like a set of ragdolls, Yugito proved to be a formidable fighter as she tore through her opponents with a ferocity that large cat like occupant could only approve of.

Hinata saw was happening immediately went into action as she drove her fist right into the ground sending a shockwave out in front of her disabling many of the mercenaries in the process we she then began to attack with her constructs.

The Arkham Knight calmly walked forward as a group of mercenaries went on the attack only to be quickly taken down by rather brutal tactics that he has learned courtesy of both Jason and of course the Batman, the next group however would not be so fortunate as he then unsheathed his sword and immediately made quick work of them.

Three mercenaries had just watched what he had done in total disbelief as he then threw his sword up into the air which then came down into the scattered upon his back perfect, right at this moment the bodies of his victims literally fell apart.

The three of them quickly looked at each other and then back at him and did what any sane person would do, the leader of the mercenaries along with the red clouds were calmly walking towards the sounds of battle only to be surprise to see 3 lower grade mercenaries running in the opposite direction with what could only be described as fear upon their faces.

However it was what the three of them were saying that caught their attention more, "Retreat, Retreat!"

"Let's get the Hell out of here!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ok... That's new." the leader simply said.

The other member of the Hidden Leaf he was trying desperately to get to his fallen comrade only be impaled through the back by one of the brothers we simply said, "Sorry Doc but no survivors."

The Medic with his last bit of his remaining strength simply said, "They already know what you've done, and they'll be coming for... You should have let us live."

It was only at this moment that he noticed a dead man seal upon the medics body, he then threw it to the ground not caring for the person whose life he had just taken and immediately became concerned when he noticed what the weapon's user's body was not present except for her damage weapons scroll upon the ground.

Ivy was using every one of her tricks to subdue her opponents was at this moment included an allusion that she was a 54 foot woman as she heard one of them shout out' "Please don't put me and your giant vagina!"

the other one simply reply, "Dude what the FUCK!"

The leader of the mercenaries as well as the 4 rad clouds watch as the black armored individuals whose was carrying a young teenage girl in his arms stepped into only be described as a seal as a large number of civilians and the aggressor's suddenly disappeared, after they had vacated the area he then noticed just how many of his basic soldiers had been for the lack of a better word wiped out.

One of the soldiers was clearly missing an arm was heard saying as a medic tended to him, "Holy shit I've lost an arm, well high-fives are going to suck now."

However it was the comments of a particular soldier missing a leg that was really unusual to say the least, "Think you God I thought she was going to crush me with her giant vagina."

"Okay what the hell does your Hentai collection look like, seriously?" another soldier said.

The leader of the mercenaries was truly surprised by those comments but was satisfied with their job, one member of the red clouds however decided to make himself more now, "These warriors were unexpected, you had better not screw this up."

"These men were just the grunts, but remember this well you one eyed Uchiha we both want this artifact and if these guys are stupid enough to face us it will be a suicide mission."

"No my old acquaintance there is something more going on here, and we now have a deadline."

End of C3

Arkham Diaries 3.

it took some time for this chapter to come about as I had a lot going on in my own personal life, also I was really checking on stuff just to make sure it will all work out in the end.

this chapter sets up the first confrontation between the squad and the Akatsuki as the next chapter will focus on their formation, at the same time it deepens the plot as we are left with more questions than answers.

I'd like to see in the comments who you think will be what in the squad.

Please read and review.


	5. C4

C4, Welcome To The Armory

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Kushina was at a loss for words at what she was seeing, it was clear to her that she was in some kind of vision of the possible future and it was not a pleasant one to be sure.

She saw herself as well as her daughter and several other Leaf Ninjas standing on one side of a very large field of what was Whirlpool's devastated fields that once was covered by the dead of it's people, on the opposite side stood the object of their presence being there as well as a rather usual individual in rather advanced armor.

Naruto have grown much in Kushina's opinion as she took in every feature of him and it was clear from what she was seeing that he had no intention of returning to them willingly, his dangerous looking companion was also clearly keeping an eye on them like a predator who would hunt its prey just waiting for the moment to attack if provoked.

"Stay out of this Knight!" was clearly heard and she knew it was her own voice that had said it.

She realized that the vision was coming in parts because the next moment there were many more people with Naruto and the Knight's side were clearly ready for battle, the next image showed the two sides running at each other.

She then heard the Knight say,"You just started a war!"

The next part that was revealed to her showed the two sides engaged in brutal battle and then the Knight falling down at her with tremendous speed as he then impacted her and her daughter into the ground that was significantly damaged by the look of things.

The impact caused the ground to open up and swallow them as everything then went dark for her, she then heard herself speaking, "Who are you!"

"You really don't know do you?" a voice replied that sounded nothing like anything she had ever heard before just as the vision came to a end.

She then opened her eyes to see her consumed daughter standing before her, "Mom are you all right?"

"Yes, it was just a rather strong vision, it involved him but also someone I have no idea about." She said.

Akima could only wonder what her mother meant by this but any wondering was put on hold as one of the excavation team members came up to them with a concerned look about him.

"What is it?" Kushina asked realizing something was wrong.

"My Lady we have discovered several rather advanced seals protecting several areas including what we believe to be the Well of Souls you have mentioned." The team member said.

Mother and daughter quickly looked at each other knowing that something was terribly wrong and quickly followed the excavation team member to the site in question only to be surprised by what they saw, "How is this even possible?"

"My Lady have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"Seen no, heard of yes... I did not think that a Grand Master of Seals was still alive, unless someone was trained by the spirits in the Well of Souls." Kushina said as her gaze took in every bit of detail of this magnificent seal.

Her eyes were taking in everything about this seal trying to understand its complexity only to notice the strange symbol right in the middle of this perfect piece of work, she realized she had seen it before in her vision upon the one known as the Knight.

As she began to step closer to it she then noticed out of the corner of her eye one of the seal members of the team appeared to be tampering with a particular part hoping to shut it down, Kushina notice the subtle hints of a self-defense matrix was about to activate and quickly began to shout out to this individual to stop what he was doing but was too little to late.

The man attempting to undo this massive piece of work just barely heard the concerns shout before being hit with a large amount of electricity which then shot him back about 20 feet hitting the ground rather hard in the process and rendering him unconscious as well.

Kushina quickly barked orders for everyone to leave this seal alone and quickly took a picture of the center with a strange symbol clearly visible all to see knowing that something was going to come and that they were greatly unprepared.

XX

The small field surrounding the Bat was suddenly filled with a bright light as several dozen people then materialize on the ground where the rather elaborate seal was located, Naruto however was standing tall as if nothing had happened carrying the young injured teenage girl with him.

He could tell that she was only slightly injured however there was the tall tale signs of poison that had covered the weapons that had been used in the attack, he felt anger towards the two brothers who caused all of this to happen in the first place and realized it was going to have to do something about it.

However at this moment was more concerned about saving his surrogate sister's life and quickly went to Ivy knowing that she could do something to help, Ivy noticed the young girl in his arms as he quickly set her down in front of her and spoke, "I need your help to save her Ivy, this is Tenten."

This caught Ivy's attention right away as she had been told about the one person he saw as family and it was clear if something was not done soon she would die, as Pamela worked she realized the way to save her was to give her the same treatment she had once given to Harley.

Even with the helmet on she could tell that he understood what she was going to do, "It's okay I trust you, do what you have to do Pamela."

She quickly gave a nod of her head and pulled out a hypodermic needle with a particular substance in it, after administrative the injection Ivy watch as the effects were almost instantaneous as the poison began to leak out of her open wounds which had begun to seal up as well.

Within 5 seconds two things happened one being that the Jade Lantern had just landed and that Tenten had quickly regained consciousness and had grabbed the arm of the Knight and immediately felt a connection that she had only felt in one other person, she looked into the dark helmet with its blazing blue optics and actually smiled.

"Naruto... Is it you?" she said.

Much to both young girls surprise he then proceeded to unlock the helmet and take it off for all to see, before he could even utter a word he was tackled to the ground by a strong bear hug of two teenage girls who were happy to see him once more.

"Girls, girls, Naruto can't breathe?" he just managed to get out.

Ivy could not help but chuckle at the scene before her as the two teenagers let him go and so he could stand at his full height as he heard everyone else who had come with them talking quietly at this revelation, Naruto turned to the old bridgebuilder and his daughter only to be surprised as he saw three young people walking up beside them.

He had a genuine smile upon his face as he looked at his old friends starting with the grandson of the bridgebuilder Inari who clearly carried a rather familiar Bow on his shoulders, next to him was of course a girl who had helped him despite being his enemy at that time because of the ways of the world Haku.

Next to Haku was another young girl who had been used by a dark and demented scientist for his own devices promising her a cure to her condition only to reveal it as a treacherous lie, this was Isaribi who had matured greatly over the years.

Yugito Nii the container of the two tail cat demon was in absolute shock as she looked upon her brother for the lack of a better word and realized that he was a force to be reckoned with especially with what she had seen him do what he took a very enthusiastic walk to put it bluntly.

She looked down at her three friends and knew that they would be of no further use in this mission due to the antivenom she had ministered to save their lives, she also knew that the danger was far from over as she brought herself to her full height and walked over to introduce herself and hopefully find some hope in this situation.

The old bridgebuilder had to quite literally put his jaw back on his face from this shock and awe, on one hand he was elated to say the least as seeing his country's hero once more but also realized they were in a fight for worse than one with Goto all those years ago.

"I hate to be the one to dampen the good mood but what are we to do now, it's only a matter of time for those bastards come this way and I don't think we have a chance in hell." the old drunks said.

Naruto quickly brought up his right arm and hit a few buttons to reveal a holographic image of F.O.X. and spoke with a seriousness they had never heard before from him, "F.O.X. what is their ETA at our current location."

The image on the panel quickly changed to that of a map of the area and its terrain showing their current location and the advancing army's rather sizable scouting force that was coming their way, "I would say that your ETA is about 30 min. from the looks of things, I would recommend you immediately begin to prepare them a little surprise."

He quickly nodded his head in agreement and and shut off the holographic emitter on his arm and quickly made a rather familiar hand sign which was then followed by a cloud of smoke reviewing up to 10 shadow clones which all had a devilish smile on their faces.

One of the clones quickly opened a panel on the Bat which revealed several unique objects including a rather large Scroll located within, the large scroll was then placed in the center of the field as the clones to the strange objects and ran into the forest complete their objective.

Naruto then opened the large scroll and immediately activated it revealing a unusual white building made of metal which then open revealing a much larger room on the inside, Naruto and Tenten were the first to enter only to hear a strange chime sound, "Welcome Lady Tenten to the Hall of violence and the Armory, a visual representation of Gotham City."

Naruto and Ivy stood at the entrance as Tenten took in her surroundings and simply spoke, "Home Sweet Home, Ohh!"

Ivy then reached into her her pocket and pulled out a 20 to give to Naruto who then put it into one of the suits compartments as he heard Ivy say, "I never should have let you see that movie."

he could not help but smile as he took Tenten to a very particular display which then opened revealing several sets of armor and weaponry that both he and Ivy knew all too well, Naruto then turned to face them all as he spoke knowing that he was not going to sugarcoat anything, "Okay here's the deal, if we don't fight these people then I'm pretty sure everyone in this village is going to die... Unless we take the fight to them in which case we're going somewhere very bad that will most likely get all of us killed."

That little speech or statement hit home pretty hard as he began to speak once more, "I'm not going to lie to you all, there's a very good chance that not all of us are going to make it out of this in one piece but if we don't do anything then everyone is going to die."

One of the civilians stepped forward and spoke, "Not a very inspiring speech, but you're right this is the only way I'm going to save my family."

Naruto could not help but chuckle at that as he then noticed everyone stepping forward, he then took a strange one eyed site with a red glow to it off of the display dummy and handed it to Tenten who then proceeded to put on as she was handed a 9 mm Beretta.

It did not take long for her to get a feel for the weapon as she used her secret bloodline to become quite familiar with the weapon and its accessories, in a strange way it works similar to the Uchiha bloodline but still required the user to become quite proficient with said abilities which meant there was still more work involved to truly master not only this bloodline but the tools as well.

Naruto then pointed to a small area containing some metal training dummies and watched as a large devilish smile appeared on her face as she took aim and opened fire surprising everyone was not only weapons rather loud sounds but also her surprising level of accuracy, as soon as the Beretta was empty she immediately picked up in AK 47 assault rifle and once again performed the same level of accuracy.

Tenten was smiling like never before as she turns to her surrogate brother and simply uttered, "I like it, and judging by the cases I'm not the only one getting some new toys am I?"

(AC/DC Thunderstruck is playing in the background.)

He just gave her a big ass smile as everyone began to be directed towards a particular case filled with weapons with some of them of a rather exotic nature, Inari was directed towards a case containing rather advanced archery equipment and what appeared to be a blood red coat with hood that was particularly well armored.

He could not help but smile as he gave the bow a simple test and began to arm himself immediately, Yugito was pointed to a particular case which caught her attention immediately as a set of words upon it brought a smile to her face as she knew that her primary clothing had been significantly damaged.

The word was simply CatWoman.

Isaribi found a simple case the words Killer Croc upon them which has several rather well made throwing knives and what appeared to be pictures of the man in question which brought a smile to her face as she liked what she read about him, well except the whole cannibalism thing.

Haku had found a rather large case dedicated three usual individuals who shared a talent for making ice basic attacks upon their enemies, Hinata had brought her Lantern and began to recharge for her ring for coming battle.

Ivy had gone outside and began to create several creatures from nearby plants to aid her in battle, the rest of the villagers began to pick up several weapons as Naruto brought them over to the firing range so that they could get used to the weapons that were now in their hands.

(song ends here.)

By this point everyone had emerged from the armory with enough weapons put down a small army which was the general idea, Naruto had put his helmet back on and it basically entered what some have called the Knight mode as he could just make out the first signs of the enemy.

Tenten now looked completely different from when she had been injured at the beginning of this insane mission, she then proceeded to count her enemies, "7 21 56... Okay a lot, there's a lot of them."

The Knight was smiling underneath his helmet at what was to come, "Do not fire until I give you the command!"

Hinata was surprised by these words, "Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to spoil the surprise."

The Commander of the advance force was less than surprised by what he saw and did not perceive any danger to him or his men as he then shouted out his orders, "SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"

With that said they all began to rush the position with weapons ready for conflict and to inflict mass casualties upon their enemies, however as they began to enter an area known as the killing field they were surprised to hear the sounds of metal clicking which made some of them stop dead in their tracks and say, "oh landmines... Holy Shit LANDMINES!"

Which of course was followed by a explosion and several other people saying, "Landmines?" BOOM.

"Landmines!" Boom.

As several more people were then blown up by the Landmines several of them immediately stopped halting the advance dead in its tracks as one of them shouted out, "Holy Shit they planted Landmines!"

The Knight, "Oh they found the Landmines."

A female villager then shouted out, "Oh my God you pointed landmines, we walk our dogs out there!"

The enemy soldiers were now scared as they turned to look at their leader who had joined them in the assault as he spoke, "Nobody move an inch, we are going to slowly pull back."

It was at this moment that he noticed the guy in armor then hold a strange device and then press a button on it which then resulted in a massive chain reaction of explosions right in their immediate area as he was speaking, "Oh Shi!"

The Knight then gave his orders, "Open fire, if it moves it dies and if it dies you move on... Cheap the grenades coming and the bullets raining, and of course have fun!"

Everyone was concentrated on killing as many enemies as they could knowing that their own survival and that of their family members still in the heart of the village were at stake if they failed, Inari proved to be a deadly shot with pin point accuracy made all the more dangerous with the trick arrows in his quibble.

One trick arrow in particular had already impacted a mercenaries head right in the center which then shot out several smaller objects which then explode on impact killing many in the process, Tenten was no slouch either as she had make sure that several of her bullets found their mark and in some cases passing through at least three people killing them in the process before finding a nice comfy home in someone's brain.

Hinata had created a rather cruel construct that was literally raining death down upon her enemies with exquisite precision, Haku despite not being active for many years had not let her skills go to waste as she proceeded to impale victim after victim with her deadly ice projectiles.

CatWoman and Isaribi who now looked a lot like Killer Croc thanks to her condition advancing as a result of trying to cure her head now given her the ability to transform at will and finding that each one she took had a unique set of unique advantages to them as they dealt with any who managed to get past the firing squad.

If they manage to get past them they then came face-to-face with Poison Ivy and her pets to put it mildly, but if they were really unlucky they came to a rather brutal end at the hands of the Arkham Knight himself showed no mercy as he continued to shoot their income reinforcements only to be quite literally smashed into the ground by his attacks.

This continued for at least a full minute until the last of the advance party was either dead or dying, one of the villagers then decided to speak, "I feel like I'm going to throw up right now."

"That's a good thing, it shows that you are still human... But it's not over yet!" The Knight said.

However it was with Poison Ivy walking up to him and asked, "So out of curiosity what's the over/under on us actually finishing this mission alive?"

"I would say about as good as any of us actually getting laid tonight?" The Knight said.

"I don't know, those mercenaries do look a tad bit rapey!" She said getting everyone's surprise.

"Holy Shit lady!" the old bridge builder said.

"Oh who the fuck am I offending, the mercenaries?" Ivy said.

End of C4

Story Preview Trailer.

WB

GAMES

DC

Comics

SHONEN  
JUMP

rocksteady

the scene opens up with Naruto as a child of 8 fighting several leaf ninjas trying to get to Tenten who was not moving at all, while trying to see if she was alive he was then thrown into the wood covering a well only to fall through it.

As he landed hard in the bottom of the cave he was then beset by many bats, the next scene shows him waking up at a voice over begans, "Your friends death was not your fault, your anger gives you great strength but if you cannot control it, it will destroy you."

"She was like my sister." an image of a smiling Tenten is shown, "And she deserves justice."

The daughter and wife of the Fourth Hokage are then seen standing together as the daughters voice over begins showing images of her leading the attack on both Naruto and Tenten all those years ago, "I have to find him, I have to fix things?"

"If you do find him it won't be pleasant, after all you took my friend from me." Hinata said to her.

The next scene shows a large group of mercenaries with rather advanced looking weapons become immediately agitated as one of them said, "He's here!"

"Who?"

"The Dark Knight!" the leader said.

Coming Soon

"This world must be punished." a man with one eye hole in his spiral mask said.

"This world and my brethren are not beyond saving." Naruto said.

(Johnny Cash's Hurt Logan Version begins playing in the background)

Evil

The next scene shows him literally fighting upwards of 20 armed mercenaries inside a house in the Land of Waves without much trouble easily overwhelming them, the next scene shows a woman about 18 years old with red hair and with what looked like a green tenant to her skin controlling many plants around her.

An old pervert is then seen talking the third Hokage and the fourth's family about the Knight, "I would've thought this guy was just a story, but it's clear he's going to keep fighting and I think we need him on our side."

Fears the Knight

The next scene shows Naruto without his helmet on overlooking a vast battlefield in its aftermath, the next scene shows him in his armor completely on alert as they enter the hidden leaf for the exams.

The next scene shows him in the middle of a forest with clear signs of battle surrounding him as he is then confronted by the Fourth's family and his only surviving student, knowing that they are not going to let him pass he goes on the attack.

The next scene shows him fighting an unusual individual blue skin and a rather large sword that looks like scales with his red clouds visible on his back and front, he is then seen jumping off of a rather tall building and gliding towards the camera.

THE DARK KNIGHT

Main story is in development at this time, and I want to see what you all can do with it just from this little trailer.

Arkham Diary 4.

This chapter proved to be a little bit harder that I thought it would be just because I wanted to make sure everyone got the proper introduction, the other thing was making sure everything just worked like a charm but yet I admit it was not like how I first saw it go.

at the moment there is still no squad but they are beginning to form and will be interesting to see who stays who goes but one thing is for certain they will never be the same and that in itself creates many story ideas for me to play with, I'll only you will be able to tell who is who since they are inspired by characters from DC and other universes.

At the same time the big flight is still yet to come but this does show them working together for the first time, with that being said I want you all think of your own ideas and share them with me as every little bit helps.

Not only that but as you can see from the trailer I also had another idea using the same premise but very different from the tone of it, at the moment the first chapter and the overall story are still in development but I have begun to write it.

At the same time I want to see what other writers can do with this simple trailer to made their own story from it and I hope to see what you all do.

Thank you all for reading and please read and review.


End file.
